


Беглянки

by Sag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sag/pseuds/Sag
Summary: Она гуляет по Ист-Энду, учится в Имперском колледже Лондона и игнорирует звонки матери.Она бежит из Индианы, Чикаго и вообще чертовой Америки, спасаясь от бывшего и себя.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Mandy Milkovich





	Беглянки

Песочные часы отмеряют минуту. Голова болит то ли от шума вечернего Лондона, то ли от надоедливого звонка. Она следит за падением песчинок, мужественно игнорируя стандартный рингтон. На кухне скоро закипит чайник, и свисток окончательно добьет её, влившись в эту какофонию.   
Последняя песчинка падает, а телефон и не думает замолкать. На этот раз дольше, значит придется поговорить. Упрямая женщина... Она выкидывает докуренную сигарету в банку из-под кофе, делает мысленную пометку о таблетках от мигрени и отвечает на вызов.  
\- Привет, мам.  
На том конце - укоризненное щебетание, ни_на_что_не_намекающие новости о помолвке очередной ровесницы и приглашение домой. Всё было ясно ещё до звонка. Когда твоя мать - типичная женщина, выбившаяся в желанный высший свет через замужество, очень многое становится ясно.  
Она не интересуется её учебой, не знает фамилий самых раздражающих профессоров или названия проекта, над которым она работает последний месяц. Зато может назвать самых перспективных женихов с её потока, факультета, колледжа и домов по соседству.  
На самом деле, Пэнси любит свою мать. Она ведь не злая, просто раздражающая.

***

Она могла бы написать пособие на тему отношений с людьми, с которыми вообще не стоит заводить отношения, но ей не до этого - трудно бежать и писать книгу одновременно.  
Сначала она сбегает из Города (Чикаго).  
Затем из Штата (Индиана).  
И, наконец, из Страны (Америка).  
Здравствуй, Англия!  
Она сбежала из страны возможностей туда, откуда когда-то приехали её предки. Что может быть веселее?  
Лип бы оценил. Толкнул бы какой-нибудь язвительный, исторический монолог а-ля Фрэнк Галлагер, глотнул пива и выкурил сигарету.   
Она решительно мотает головой, прогоняя видение. Нет больше Липа. И Чикаго тоже нет. Забыть.  
Увы, но в Англии нет Саус Сайда, зато есть Ист-Энд.   
Её сигареты заканчиваются, поэтому она покупает пачку британских. Ей кажется, что они будут отличаться. Горчить, например. Или, наоборот, окажутся недостаточно крепкими. И запах будет не тем.  
Она закуривает и начинает искать нужную квартиру по карте.  
Сигареты абсолютно такие же. Потому что едва ли местоположение что-то решает, когда Мэнди всё ещё Мэнди.

***

Как минимум, раз в неделю Пэнси выбирается в Ист-Энд, прихватывая с собой фотоаппарат. Плевать на архитектуру, её завораживают люди. Разбитые, счастливые, уставшие, вдохновленные, отчаявшиеся... Здесь эти контрасты сильнее, чем где бы то ни было.  
У неё подростковое колечко в носу, нарочито простая одежда, прямые черные волосы, мечущиеся серо-голубые глаза и вид ребенка, потерявшегося в торговом центре.  
Пэнси делает серию её фотографий, как только та попадает в фокус.  
Девушка (хотя, Пэнси она всё ещё видится маленькой девочкой) обреченно сползает по стене, садясь на тротуар, и закуривает.  
*Щелк*.  
\- Первый раз в Лондоне? - насмешливо спрашивает Паркинсон, прислоняясь к стене и затягиваясь своей сигаретой.  
Мэнди с сомнением осматривает её с ног до головы, вместе с берцами, сетчатыми колготками, юбкой, косухой, футболкой с панковскими принтами и профессиональным фотоаппаратом. И не забудьте кучу браслетов-цепей и тематических значков.  
\- Какая тебе разница?  
\- Да, в общем-то, никакой. Просто это явно не тот район, где приезжей стоит оставаться ночью.   
\- Я с Саус Сайда, - фыркает Мэнди.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - кивает Пэнси. - Как и в том, что едва ли ты переживешь эту ночь в целости и сохранности.  
\- Я договорилась о том, что переночую тут у одного парня...  
\- И на сколько он опаздывает?  
\- Три часа, - сейчас заметно, что у Мэнди обветренные губы и мурашки от лондонского ветра.  
\- Идем, - Пэнси метко кидает бычок в урну и решительно протягивает американке руку. - Переночуешь у меня. Место есть, и это, к счастью, не Ист-Энд.  
Милкович недоверчиво смотрит на руку, сомневается пару секунд, но всё же принимает её, на ходу бросая сигарету на тротуар. Паркинсон легко выдергивает её вверх, придерживает за плечо, уберегая от падения, и более крепко пожимает руку.  
\- Пэнси Паркинсон.  
\- Мэнди... Милкович.  
\- Приятно познакомиться. Добро пожаловать в Англию, нашу экскурсия по ночному Лондону вот-вот начнется, приготовьтесь к нашему короткому путешествию и не забудьте надеть защиту от капитализма и снобизма, - весело объявляет девушка, подхватывая американку под руку. Хах, кто бы мог подумать, что для освобождения от апатии нужно подобрать приезжую девочку.

***

То, что Мэнди остается в квартире Паркинсон на неделю, становится неожиданностью только для неё. Она неплохо готовит, и Пэнси, перебивающаяся яблоками или фаст-фудом, предлагает считать это платой за ночлег.   
Сначала Мэнди не выходит за пределы квартиры одна. Дожидается возвращения Пэнси, и та ведет её в ближайшие музеи и магазины. Случается это не так уж часто. Обычно после учебы Паркинсон сразу садится за свои многочисленные эссе, конспекты и проекты.  
\- Где ты учишься?  
\- Имперский колледж, факультет Естественных Наук, - кривится Пэнси. - Важность элитного образования для будущего трудоустройства и бла-бла-бла...  
Мэнди вздрагивает. У неё есть умный знакомый, учившийся в универе и любивший рассуждать о бесполезности этого образования.  
Она зажмуривается, пытаясь прогнать ассоциацию. Пэнси ведь совсем не такая - не сука, думающая только о себе, не эгоистка, не умеющая любить, не Лип.  
Звонит телефон. У Паркинсон есть своя мелодия для каждого, она буквально ненавидит стандартный мелодии, однако сейчас играет именно она. Девушка переворачивает маленькие песочные часы на столе и закуривает, окончательно отрываясь от распечаток.  
Мэнди тоже замирает, наблюдая за телефоном. Тот перестает звонить, когда сверху остается примерно треть песка. Пэнси с облегчением выдыхает сигаретный дым и отодвигает часы.  
\- Кто это был? - есть ли у неё право спрашивать подобное?  
\- Мать, - морщится Паркинсон. - Снова стала бы рассказывать про какую-нибудь бывшую одноклассницу, вышедшую замуж, и причитать, как это у меня никого нет...  
Пэнси внезапно хмыкает.  
\- А ведь теперь у меня есть ты, - ласково улыбается она. - В следующий раз скажу, что живу с девушкой. И правде соответствует, и она отстанет.  
Милкович хмыкает в ответ и возвращается к мытью посуды.

***

Паркинсон подсовывает ей случайные книги, и Мэнди неожиданно становится активным читателем.  
Пэнси берет книги по архитектуре и истории искусства из библиотеки по своему читательскому билету, потому что они интересуют американку. А Милкович в свой первый самостоятельный выход на улицу находит ближайший музыкальный магазин и пытается отыскать те пластинки, которых нет у англичанки, страстной фанатки Iggy Pop.  
В субботний вечер они смотрят "Амели", и Паркинсон заплетает косички сидящей на полу Мэнди.   
\- Какой он, Чикаго, Саус Сайд? - неожиданно спрашивает она.  
\- Странный... Там каждый второй алкаш и наркоман, везде отморозки, дети ходят в школы с заточками, но своих мы не бросаем. Там папаша, который, наверняка, снова нарушил УДО, русские шлюхи, тупой брат-сутенер, его парень с биполяркой и умнейший человек, которого я знаю...  
\- Умнее меня? - возмущается Пэнси, закрепляя косичку.  
\- Нет. Куда ему, на самом деле, он тот ещё придурок...  
\- Ну и черт с ним. Забей. К тому же, нужно и правда быть полным придурком, чтобы бросить тебя.  
\- Откуда ты?.. И мы не встречались... Там всё было сложно...  
\- Зато теперь легко: ты здесь, я с тобой, нам хорошо.  
Мэнди удивленно оборачивается, и Пэнси, улыбнувшись, просто клюет её в губы.  
\- Это... предложение?.. - неуверенно уточняет она.  
\- Констатация факта. Если захочешь, наше сожительство перейдет в нечто большее, если нет, то, разумеется, я не стану тебя ни к чему принуждать. Мне уютно с тобой, а тебе, кажется, - со мной, вот я и подумала...  
Мэнди тянется вперед, прерывая её несколько более серьезным поцелуем. Пэнси бросает недоплетенную косичку и радостно, с оттенком недоверия, охотно отвечает. Они отстраняются лишь чтобы перехватить воздух, не обращая внимая на лезущие волосы и звонящий телефон.   
\- Ответь, - всё же не выдерживает Мэнди.  
Пэнси слушается и с озорной улыбкой, не оставляя матери шансов, заявляет:  
\- Я приеду на этих выходных. Нет, не одна. Со своей девушкой.  
И сбрасывает.   
\- Нам срочно нужен тот вызывающий топ и самая короткая юбка, - заявляет она ошарашенной Мэнди и начинает смеяться. Милкович держится ещё секунду и присоединяется к её задорному смеху, наконец-то чувствуя себя счастливой. 


End file.
